deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Magnus VS Guts
Description Kid Icarus VS Berserk. Two mercenaries with big swords that have felt the sting of betrayal face off. Will Magnus have the Guts of his enemy? Will his opponent be too Berserk to handle? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: The feeling of betrayal is not one most people wish to experience. Boomstick: Yeah, it sucks when the person you trusted the most would be a total jerk and ruin your life. Wiz: And while most people cope by distancing themselves, others do so by attempting to attack the person who hurt them using big blades. Boomstick: Like with Magnus, the human on par with the deities of Kid Icarus: Uprising. Wiz: And Guts, the demon-slaying swordsman who's just a little Berserk. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ''' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Magnus (*Cues: Dark Lord Gaol's Castle - Kid Icarus: Uprising*) Wiz: The world of Kid Icarus has had many powerful deities. Ranging from Viridi, the goddess of nature; to Pyrrhon, the sun god; and finally Pandora, the goddes of calamity. '''Boomstick: But very few humans have left an impression on Kid Icarus better than the man known as Magnus. Magnus: Sorry I'm late. I had other business to attend to. Pit: Wait, you two know each other? Wiz: Magnus was once a mercenary working alongside his best friend Gaol. But then, things went horribly wrong. Boomstick: See, Gaol was captured by the Underworld Army and corrupted with dark magic. And it also doesn't really help that Magnus lost his child to ther Underworld Army. Bummer. But he sure saved on childcare. Wiz: And so, with his raw skill and power, Magnus took it upon himself to fight the Underworld Army. Boomstick: And he had the skills to do it. He's super strong, fast, and tough. He's been noted by Pit and Palutena to be incredbily strong for a human. Wiz: Magnus possesses a sword that he uses in battle. Boomstick: Uh, Wiz, are you blind? That's not a sword, it's a club. Wiz: No, the weapon you're talking about is the Magnus club, which is only similar in appearance to Magnus' sword. Boomstick: You think Sakurai did that just to troll people? Wiz: Well, he put a plant in Ultimate instead of Geno or even Petey Piranha, so yes. Boomstick: Well, anyways, with his sword, Magnus can cut any foe he fights down to size. Wiz: Magnus is strong enough to effectively harm Pit's body. That's impressive since Pit took a hit from Hades, who could shatter diamonds like pebbles. Boomstick: Not only that, he can easily be considered even with Pit in terms of speed. Wiz: Pit was fast enough to not only dodge unexpected lightning, but also dodge a laser moving at 90,000,000 miles per hour. That's over 13% the speed of light. Boomstick: And Magnus could certainly take a hit or two from Pit's body. Wiz: Pretty impressive given that Pit was able to effectively pulverize a giant boulder to dust with a single swipe. Boomstick: He's defeated Dark Lord Gaol alongside Pit and has held of the forces of Palutena for 3 years. Wiz: But Magnus does have one major weakness. He only uses one weapon, leaving his versatility a little to be desired and doesn't have ranged attacks. Boomstick: Still, with a sword like that, there isn't much need for other weapons. Rest assured, whether god, human, or angel, you can't deny that Magnus' power is something to behold. Magnus: Well, I didn't expect to see an angel here. Hope this doesn't mean I've kicked the bucket. '' Guts (*Cues: Guts - Berserk*) Wiz: In the world of anime have existed many iconic swordsmen, ranging from Trunks Briefs to Ichigo Kurosaki. '''Boomstick: But none can say they have the darkness and ferocity of Guts.' (*Guts brings Dragon Slayer down on a man, causing blood to fall onto a table*) Wiz: Guts was born from the corpse of his mother's womb, who was hung as part of an execution. Boomstick: Trust us, that's lightweight compared to what's coming next. Wiz: Guts was then taken in by a band of warriors led by the man named Gambino and was raised by Gambino's wife, Shisu. That is, until, she died of plague. Boomstick: Guts was then abused verbally and physically in all sorts of ways one doesn't want to imagine, but it was these hard things that he endured that made him harder than stone. Wiz: Guts ended up killing Gambino, the closest he had to a father figure, and ended up joining the Band of the Falcons, lead by a man named Griffith. Boomstick: Things were looking up for Guts, that is, until Eclipse happened. Wiz: You see, Griffith wanted to join a group of entities known as the God Hand. To do so, he would need to sacrifice his friends. Bommstick: So Griffith murdered his friends, raped Guts' girlfriend, branded his neck to claim ownership of his soul, and forced Guts to watch as his right eye was impaled and he had to cut off his own arm to escape. So that night could've gone better. Wiz: After the horrific events that happened, Guts would wage war against the inhumans and Apostles while also taking his revenge on Griffith as slowly as possible. Boomstick: And since he was branded, this meant he was a magnet for all sorts of demons. (*Cues: Forces ll (Ash Crow) - Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage*) Wiz: He's certainly got the skill to do it. Guts was trained since childhood in the use of swords and has even been taught in the skills of knife-throwing. Boomstick: Guts wields a blade that resembles a heap of raw iron known as Dragon Slayer. Wiz: Having been forged by the blacksmith Godo, while it's so big that Guts uses it better as a club, it still has a sharp enough edge to slice his enemies. Boomstick: And given how blunt is is, it'd be better if you died fast or just killed yourself. Wiz: And since Guts lost one of his arms, he has a mechanical arm to act as a replacement. Not only does it have better striking power, but it comes with a magnetized grip to better handle Dragon Slayer. Boomstick: it can also fire arrows with the Repeater Crossbow and Guts even comes equipped with mini bombs. Wiz: Because of their limited radius, these bombs only kill if they hit vital areas. That's Guts only uses them to either slow down or distract larger enemies. And there's much more to the Dragonslayer. Thanks to bathing in the blood of 1,000 demons, Dragon Slayer now sits in both the physical and astral planes of existence, making it effective against any supernatural enemy, to the point where even ghosts can be slain. Boomstick: And that's not even the scariest thing in his arsenal. It's the Berserker Armor. Forged by dwarves, it can suppress pain and fear, making Guts stronger and faster. Wiz: It also works by reinforcing broken bones and reallocating dislocated joints while also piercing the flesh and skin of the wearer. (*Cues: Blood and Guts & Guts and Blood - Berserk (2016)*) Boomstick: Even without his Bersker Armor, Guts is still the scariest man in the world. He's strong enough to decapitate a horse and bisect a monster with a singlehanded swing. Wiz: He's bisected an armored soldier and smashed a pillar behind him. Boomstick: He's fast enough to produce afterimages and intercept a javelin moving as fast as a cannonball, which can move at 34 times the speed of sound. Wiz: And he's fast enough to prop up his Dragon Slayer before lightning strikes, putting his combat speed at massively hypersonic speeds. Boomstick: He's tough enough to withstand being launched at supersonic speeds and even 1,000 punches from an Apostle. Wiz: A single punch had enough power to bring down a wall, and 1,000 of those can do far more damage. And he's tough enough to withstand being smashed into buildings. Boomstick: He's also an incredbly skilled warrior. Even before Eclipse, he faced Nosferatu Zodd and lived. ''' Wiz: That's impressive since several other men were seen bloodied and dead. Even before joining The Band of the Falcons, he defeated Bazuso, a man who killed 30 men all at once and killed a bear unarmed. This feat is the reason he was recruited by Griffith. He's also slain 100 men in a single night and even slew 100 beasts. '''Boomstick: He's even managed to kill a sea god by killing him from within. Wiz: But as skilled as Guts is, he's got a lot of very serious limitations. For one, he's willing to do anything for an advantage in battle, even taking a critical hit. In fact, the only reason he's even alive is sheer dumb luck. Boomstick: And the Berserker Armor's piercing and joint-breaking side effect can cost Guts his life as it forces him to fight until the last drop of his blood is spilled. And it also eats away at his morality and induces insanity, making him scarier than before. Wiz: If you do the wrong thing in the wrong place at the wrong time around Guts, your fate is already sealed. (*Guts grabs the Dragon Slayer and slays Snake Master*) Guts: Didn't you say a human couldn't kill you? Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Magnus and the Dark Lord - Kid Icarus: Uprising*) Magnus was in a forest slaying several demons. But just as he was about to slay the last one, it got hit by an arrow to the head. Magnus: What the? The person who fired the arrow was came out as Guts. Magnus: I appreciate the help. Thanks. Guts: Pssh. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for myself. Magnus: Hey, calm down. No need to fight. '' Magnus then noticed a seal on him that looked of demon origin. ''Magnus: Hey, what's with that tattoo? Guts: It's not a tattoo, its a demon seal. Magnus: I get it now. Magnus attacked Guts, but the Black Swordsman blocked it at the last second. Magnus: You may not be with the Underworld Army, but you're still going down. Magnus swung his sword many times, but Guts blocked all those strikes. Guts attempted to impale Magnus, but Magnus dodged. Both brooding mercenaries clashed swords several times. Magnus lunged his sword at Guts. But due to the blunt edge, Guts was only knocked back. Guts: If you have a sword like that, you've already lost. Magnus: If you think that heap of raw iron can save you, then you're wrong. Guts slashed at Magnus several times, but he blocked all of them and kicked Guts back. Guts got bkac and delivered a big slash that Magnus blocked in the nick of time. However, Guts let go of his prosthetic arm and converted it into a cannon. Guts placed his arm in front of Magnus, catching him off-guard. Guts fired his cannon at Magnus, blasting him away with a huge explosion. Magnus: Cheap trick, but it'll take much more than that to beat me. Guts: Which is why my arm can also do this. Guts activated his Repeater Crossbow, but Magnus blocked with his sword and ran towards Guts and started hitting him numerous times before kicking him away. Guts, upset at being shown up, decided to kick things up a notch and activated the Berserker Armor and roared. Magnus: What the? With that armor's black scheme and its red eyes, he looks more like a demon than ever. All the more reason as to why I've gotta take him down. Guts ran towards Magnus with murderous intent, slashing even more widly than before, but Magnus was still able to parry all of his strikes. Magnus: Geez. He' even starting to fight like he's a demon. Magnus started attacking Guts and hit him, knocking him back. Guts roared and became far more vicious and violent. He ran to attack and slash at Magnus. Magnus hit Guts' Dragon Slayer, breaking it into pieces. Magnus started hitting Guts with his sword several times before striking him so hard that Guts fell to the floor. Magnus: Pfft! Dumb demon. I've dealt with angels and godly forces before. You're nothing but some pathetic sword user who couldn't even qualify for the lowest forces of the Underworld Army. Guts started to get back up and charged towards ran towards Magnus, but Magnus hit Guts with his sword, knocking him up and causing him to explode into a pile of blood, metal, and organs. K.O! Post-Death Battle (*Cues: Magnus' Theme - Kid Icarus: Uprising*) Boomstick: You don't see that everyday from Nintendo. Wiz: Guts may have possesed more weapon options, but that only delayed the inevitable. Boomstick: Guts' sword weighs 400 pounds and he could swing his sword at the speed of lightning, meaning it can hit with 40 kilotons of force. Wiz: That's impressive, but not as impressive as Magnus harming Pit's body, which could take a hit from Hades. Boomstick: Hades was so strong that he could easily destroy mountains with a single punch. Wiz: What's more, Phosphora could split an island in half in her fight with Thanatos, and Hades is certainly tougher than that. Boomstick: And while Guts could clock out massively hypersonic attack speeds, Magnus could keep pace with Pit. Wiz: Pit was once fast enough to dodge lightning too, but it was unexpected, so he's definitely faster, being able to dodge a laser moving at 90,000,000 miles per hour. That's over 409 times faster than Guts. Boomstick: And his ability to withstand boulder-pulverizing blows from Pit meant Guts couldn't take him down easily. Wiz: And Magnus has taken on way worse foes, like Gaol as well as Palutena's Centurions. And while Guts' Berserker rage made him stronger and faster, it wasn't to the same degree as Magnus. And the raging insanity only made him far more predictable than before, leaving this fight clear-cut. Boomstick: Magnus definitely had the Guts to go Berserk on his opponent. Wiz: The winner is Magnus. Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Mercenary' themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Beserk vs Kid Icarus Themed Death Battles